Ash X Alexa X Viola: Dirty Double Sisters Sex
by Poke456
Summary: With Team Flare gone Alexa sets her sister up with Ash but ends up regretting her decision and wishes she was him not Viola!


Now that Team Flare was defeated all of the Kalos Region is safe so the night Team Flare was defeated most of the gym leaders stayed at a fancy hotel in Lumiose City. Alexa arrived too late as Team Flare was already being sent to jail screwing up her chance at a story so instead she turned to interviewing everyone who was involved in the battle including her sister, Ash and his friends. After her interviews were over Alexa borrowed her sister's room and edited all the interviews into one gigantic show one that could really give her a huge career boost. Viola entered the room and said, "Finally got that report done sis?" Alexa says, "Yeah I suppose I did!" Viola says, "Great timing!" Alexa says, "Oh I get it!" Viola says, "Huh get what?" Alexa says, "Oh don't you think I haven't figured it out already?!" Viola laughed quietly and said, "Well I guess you finally got me!" Alexa says, "So this is still about Ash!" Viola blushed and said, "Yeah ever since our battle I felt a spark ready to burst if I had known he would be so much stronger like he was back then I would've made my move after I've had beaten him." Alexa says, "You know Viola it's not too late to make it right let Ash know how you feel." Viola blushed and said, "How do I do that?" Alexa says, "Simple you just need to get sexy!" Viola understood what her sister meant and Alexa went to the Pokémon Center to tell Ash to meet her at Viola's room in about an hour. The hour had passed and Ash headed right for Viola's room unknowingly what he was about to do. Ash opened the door and turned on the light and saw a sexy Viola ready to pounce him saying, "Hello Ashy!" Ash says, "Viola what are you.." Viola shushed him and said, "Take me away!" Viola swings Ash and rushingly kisses him on the lips making him a bit nervous but then Ash then sees Viola in a new light and opens his mouth and Viola opens hers as they tongue kiss on her bed they then started to take each others clothes off till they're naked unknowingly that Alexa was in the closet video taping the whole thing. Ash then began sucking on her breasts making Viola moan and started to turn Alexa on then his penis entered her vagina and Ash pulled Viola up so hard licking her neck multiple times and then Viola spilled all over Ash's penis. Ash then licked Viola's vagina turning her on so much that she spilled into Ash's mouth and Alexa accidentally fell outta the closet. Ash and Viola covered themselves as Viola says, "Oopsie!" Ash says, "Wait you mean Alexa was here the whole time?!" Viola says, "Sis!" Alexa says, "Sorry but the tape was still safe." Ash says, "Wait tape you mean you had her record us?!" Viola says, "I wanted this night to be with me forever!" Alexa says, "I'm so sorry sis it's just that when you and Ash did it it's just well I felt like I was actually turned on!" Viola says, "Oh really?" Ash says, "I still have enough to spare!" Viola says, "You heard him Alexa he'll agree to do it!" Alexa says, "Really oh thank you Ash!" Alexa got naked and Viola puts in a new tape and says, "Action!" Ash and Alexa kiss on the lips then Ash sucks on her breasts making her moan like he did to Viola. After that Ash stripped Alexa to let loose her hair making her more gorgeous as then Ash puts his penis into her vagina and he flips her up and Alexa feels the licks all over her and she spilled so much harder than her sister did. Viola cut right in and kissed Ash on the lips while Alexa started to lick all over Ash's penis holding him so still that he spilled all over Alexa's mouth. The kiss was off and the two sisters traded places as Ash and Alexa were kissing Viola helped herself as she nails Ash so hard he spilled more on her then Alexa. Ash then collapsed and Alexa said, "Wow we really wore him out." Viola says, "Yeah I suppose so!" Alexa says, "Yet I'm still so horny!" Viola says, "I know where you're going!" Viola kisses her sister on the lips as they began to plow each other while Ash was getting some much needed rest. Alexa licks Viola's feet and she says, "Oh yeah bring it on sister!" Alexa landed on her and they were both mentally exhausted but then Ash stuck his penis into Viola's butthole and really plowed her way more pee and shoved it into Alexa's mouth making her puke. Ash then moved onto Alexa's butthole and plowed her really harder shoving her pee into Viola's mouth causing her to puke and they both collapse. Ash then realized his mistake and got in his clothes and left before they woke up. The next morning the hotel manager saw Alexa and Viola naked in each other's arms and yelled at them then kicked them out. They know Ash is to blame when they meet up with him he's a dead man.


End file.
